In recent years, due to the wide spread of an information and communications technology (ICT), communication by electronic mail or the like of information between users by using electronic mail software (hereinafter referred to as a “mailer”) has increased.
However, due to the wide spread of electronic mails, erroneous transmission of an electronic mail often occurs. As an example, an electronic mail having a fault, such as an electronic mail with a wrong transmission destination address, an electronic mail to which a wrong file has been attached, or an electronic mail including a defective subject, may be erroneously transmitted without a user noticing the fault.
As a technology for making countermeasures against the erroneous transmission above, a first technology has been proposed, for example (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the first technology, a computer measures a value indicating an operation state of a user on the basis of operation related information relating to the user's operation that has been input via an input device. The computer determines which is greater, a measurement value obtained as a result of measurement or a threshold. The computer outputs, to an output device, a message to prompt the user to review input information that the user has input, in accordance with a determination result.
By doing this, even when a user generates and transmits electronic information in a hurry, when there is a possibility of an input error, the possibility can be pointed out, and the user can be prompted to review the generated electronic information.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-192063
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 1-273450
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-242718